1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a battery as an electrical power source, and more particularly to a comparatively thin electronic apparatus such as a compact computer, a calculator, a pocket radio, a tape recorder, a tester or a compact camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electronic apparatus having a battery as an electrical power source has a battery chamber which can hold a battery. A contact which contacts a battery held in said battery chamber is provided in that chamber. In such an electronic apparatus, there are mounted parts which ensure an adequate contact force, thereby preventing a contact failure and a short break caused by dimensional discrepancies in a battery or other parts.
FIG. 1 shows an example of an arrangement of a battery chamber in a conventional electronic apparatus. Reference numeral 1 denotes a battery lid disposed to cover the upper portion of a battery chamber 2. The battery lid 1 engages in a hole 3A formed in a rear case 3, and is secured to a synthetic resin frame 4. Reference numeral 5 denotes a battery housed in the battery chamber 2. Reference numeral 6 denotes a battery contact disposed between one electrode or a bottom of the battery 5 and a battery chamber bottom 2A, and further connected electrically to a printed circuit board 7. The battery 5 is pushed against the battery lid 1 by the elasticity of the contact 6, thereby ensuring an adequate contact force.
However, the load of the battery contact 6 is applied to the battery bottom chamber 2A. Consequently, the battery bottom chamber 2A must have sufficient strength to be able to bear the load of the battery contact 6. When, for instance, the electronic apparatus is thin and it is not possible to have an adequately thick battery chamber bottom 2A so that the strength of the battery chamber bottom 2A is insufficient, the battery chamber bottom 2A may deform in shape, and this may cause a contact fault or a short break because of an inadequate contact force.